


The Pretty Things

by ImpliedPlant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ScrewAttack RPF
Genre: A lil bit of swearing, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also a tiny line with Ben in it, chad centric, copious amounts of unnecessary description, just utterly sickening, some mild sexual lines, this is just an excuse for me to call the boys pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: There were times when Chad was told that he was blessed. He disagreed with them most of the time, he was the same as everyone else. But sometimes, he was inclined to believe that they were right.





	The Pretty Things

Every death battle cast with Sam had its own kind of challenge that came along with it. With the new set, Chad had a very good angle of Sam’s jawline. The way Sam would jut his chin out did not help. The sharp cut of his jawline that led to the column of pale skin, soft and bruisable, purple blooming over the expanse when they knew he wasn’t going to be on camera anytime soon. Curse society and the politeness it found in looking at someone as they talked.

Chad would see how long he could go during the podcast before he found his eyes following the way Sam’s light stubble trailed down his neck, soft and barely visible in the lighting but deceptively rough if the beard burn along Chad’s thighs were anything to go by. Chad was glad the cameras didn’t pick up on the lovestruck stares he gave Sam, but that never stopped Sam from noticing.

“What? Dya pop a boner?” Sam smirked as the live stream cut. Ben choked on his drink, covering his quickly forming smile as he continued to cough. Chad crossed his legs out of habit.

“What are you talking about?” Chad asked, frowning as he felt his cheeks go red.

“If that’s how you wanna play it.” Sam shrugged, turning to talk to someone. With his head turned he stretched his neck out to get a better view of the person, tensing the muscles. Chad swallowed thickly as he watched Sam’s tendons flex and his Adam's apple bob. Chad uncrossed and crossed his legs, shaking his head as he fidgeted in his seat. He needed his head on straight when they recorded Sudden Death. Well, as straight as he could get.

Chad didn’t spend as much time with Ryan for him to have the same challenge. However, that just made the time’s Ryan was there to distract him even worse. Though rare, Chad did sometimes record let’s plays with Achievement Hunter. Whenever there was a build up in the conversation between others in the video, Chad found himself glancing over to Ryan. Hands curled around his controller, forearms flexing as he manoeuvred his character along the screen. Some of Ryan’s shirts must have been manufactured wrong, they hugged his bicep tightly, pulled taught and wrinkling across his shoulders. Or maybe that was just Chad trying to distract himself from what was quite obviously the truth, the truth which could easily pin him down or hold him up. Ryan’s arms flexing in a familiar way as he shook his Wiimote.

Chad distracted himself from the other distraction by doubling his efforts in the game. Most of the time it’s not like he would win regardless, not with how enthusiastic the others were, but it works. For a while. Ryan’s voice comes through his headset, deep and gravely before he coughs and evens it out. The timbre melting down Chad’s chest in one fell swoop. Perhaps he shouldn’t have paired up with Ryan he would think as he was forced to listen intently to the man.

“You ok there?” Jack asks, casting Chad a concerned look after the let’s play. Chad shook away the dazed feeling with a laugh as he tore his eyes away from Ryan’s arms.

“Yeah, just peachy,” Chad grinned, a blush forming high on his cheeks.

“If you say so.” Jack drops the subject as he goes back to the audio tracks. Chad sees Ryan glance over out of the corner of his eyes, blue eyes twinkling as he purposefully reaches exaggeratedly over to grab a full bottle with one hand, arm flexing at the weight.

"Hey ya pleb, you've already got a bottle open 'ere."

Chad would disagree with those who said he was blessed, instead arguing that he was actually cursed with two unfairly attractive boyfriends who both had mischievous streaks right through them.

~*~

It was a rare moment when all of them were still groggily groping around in bed. No pets or work calls truly rousing them or pulling them out of bed. These were the moment's Chad lived for. Warmth surrounded him in the form of sheets and Ryan’s arms, Sam’s legs not far from his either. The fuzziness of his groggy eyes rounded Sam and Ryan’s face, making them look so soft. The shock that was Sam's hair, mussed up to the high heavens as if he had literally just been licked by a cow. With how heavily Chad slept he wouldn’t be surprised if that was actually the case. Ryan’s eyes were half-lidded as he watched the two of them snuggled into the sides of his chest. The crack in the curtain let in a sliver of light, cutting straight through the top of Sam's head, highlighting a strip of blonde hair that glowed a soft gold under the light. Sam would blink slowly and frown, his lashes fluttering golden under the disturbance.

“Someone turn that goddamn sun off,” Sam grumbled, smushing his nose and mouth hard into Ryan’s rib cage. Ryan laughed softly, jostling the two of them.

“Good morning to you too Sammy,” Chad replied, his voice hoarse from sleep. Sam hummed angrily back with no effort, instead, his hand reached under the blanket searching. Cold fingers traced up Chad's side and it took him all of his willpower in his half-asleep state to stop from squirming away. Sam eventually found Chad's hand and intertwined their fingers. Chad saw rustling from under the blanket near Sam; he was probably threading his fingers through Ryan’s hand. His guess was confirmed when he felt Ryan’s hand worm it’s way out from under Chad and lock between his fingers, pulling their hands out from under the quilt and onto his chest.

“I don’t need to go to work today,” Ryan grumbled, pulling his hands up to brush a soft kiss on each of their knuckles.

“Same,” Sam added, voice muffled against Ryan.

Chad pushed through the fog in his mind to recall his work schedule.  
“Shit, I think I have some recording today. What time is it?” Chad asked.

“8,” Ryan replied immediately, smirking over at the clock on the bedside table.

“Fuck,” Chad muttered, shaking his hands-free as he scrambled out of bed. Sam propped his head up on Ryan’s chest and intertwined their other hands. They both watched with matching smirks as Chad scurried around their room frantically trying to tug on clothes.

“Nah, don’t put those on. Your ass looks better in just briefs.” Sam comments, giving Chad an over exaggerated up and down as Chad paused bent over, jeans at his knees.

“Fuck off,” Chad laughed, pulling his jeans up and throwing a beanie on.

“Have fun at work dear,” Ryan called as Chad walked out of the room, flipping the two of them the bird as he left.

Chad was sure he wasn’t blessed. Especially not when he saw the curtains hadn’t even budged as he pulled out of their driveway, the two of them surely in bed enjoying the warmth of their sheets.

~*~

Both his boys had a way with words. Both his boys liked to use it against him at any possible moment. Both his boys were painfully aware of how flustered he can get.

Sam and Ryan enjoyed choosing the most opportune times to bust out their carefully crafted words, flashing smirks and bedroom eyes as Chad was forced to listen to the deep gravelly voice they put on. Ryan was fast with his teasing, saying the line with a grin, a wiggle of his eyebrows, and turning as if he said nothing out of the ordinary. Sam was slower, deliberately staring Chad in the eyes and often holding him. Smirking with half-lidded eyes as he watched the flush darken on Chad’s face.

“You should bow down to me because I’m royalty, or you could bend over,” Ryan shrugged, grinning as he stood in front of Chad in his Mad King costume. Chad’s brows furrowed and his face turned red, but he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “I put the king in fucking,” Ryan added before he turned and left Chad laughing, hand over his face as he shook his head.

Chad’s hand dropped to his side as he watched his boyfriend move as the photographer directed, the gentle wind rustling the long grass and Ryan’s hair. Ryan looked majestic as he posed against the low sun, his kilt tousled about his hips. Chad lounged back against Sam, who had promptly taken a nap on the picnic blanket they had set up with all the equipment once they arrived at the set.

“You ruined my line,” Sam mumbled from under Chad, pushing him slightly as he rearranged himself to get his arms out of his face.

“Yeah? And how so?” Chad knew he was going to regret it but curiosity had gotten the best of him.

“You were gonna look over here and I was going to say, ‘need a clean spot to sit? I just cleaned my lap.” Sam explained, his grin in his voice.

Chad barked out a laugh as he shook his head, his shoulders shaking.

Sam wiggled further out from under Chad and craned his neck over to look him in the face. “Ya know my hair’s not the only thing sticking up right now?” Sam waggled his eyebrows.

Chad snorted and turned away, smiling as he again shook his head at his boyfriend. Chad slid down a tad to rest his head on Sam's side, watching Meg and Ryan pose against a tree. The two of them basked in the warm afternoon light and the light breeze crisply ruffling their hair.

Chad opened his eyes and watched as Ryan walked over, the photographer packing up his camera equipment. As Ryan got closer, he raised an eyebrow and levelled his blade at Chad's face, “My cleaver isn't the only thing that's going to impale you.”

Chad could feel Sam shaking under him as he turned bright red, a grin splitting his face. “Why are you guys like this?”

“Because you love it,” Sam murmured, leaning over to nibble on Chad's neck.

“They just really have a way with words don’t they,” Meg laughed leaning against Ryan.

Ryan and Sam grinned as they nodded in unison.

Perhaps their words were a blessing to some, but Chad’s burnt red ears would beg to differ.

~*~

Breakfast on Sunday’s is the only day where it might even be a thought that they may be able to snag some down time together.

The pets scampering about the house, waiting patiently for scraps with big round eyes before whimpering away when they’re told no. Ryan would stand behind the stove, patiently flipping pancakes whilst singing some weeny song under his breath, watching as Sam came stumbling into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and squinting. Sam’s hair was always a sight to behold in the morning, sticking up in every which way. Sometimes Ryan and Chad would swear Sam had just been electrocuted. Leaning heavily against Chad as he’s handed a coffee cup, Sam’s head would hang low into the coffee, the steam creating condensation on his face. Warm light shone in through the open large windows, the corners a little grimy because someone got lazy last time they cleaned the house. Sam’s hair glowed in the soft light, like warm butter. The whole room smelt like home. The scent of pancakes created a haze, thick and warm. Bitter coffee cut sharply through the pancake, stopping the sweetness from becoming too sickly. It was warm. Always warm.

Sam’s heavyweight warmed Chad’s side, like the coffee in his hands. Ryan turned the stove off with a click and dumped the utensils into the sink, teasingly reminding Sam it’s his turn to wash up before turning to them with two plates of pancakes, placing the stacks in front of them. The pancakes were warm too, the heat radiating from between them. Butter melted along the top of the stacks, Ryan pouring copious amounts of syrup on top, licking his finger as droplets dribbled down the bottle.

Chad wished every morning could be like this. The calm lackadaisicalness of the three of them. Knowing they had nowhere, in particular, to be so they took their time with everything, waiting between each bite (or not if you’re Ryan), taking time between each task. Moving slowly together like through water, awed at how pretty and soft everything looked in the distorted light.

Sure Chad refused to say he was blessed, his boys could really be menaces. But at times like these, when everything slowed down, he could see his blessings. Appreciate everything he had. And perhaps agree. Maybe he was blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that one part where Ryan is apparently singing a weeny song can be blamed entirely on autocorrect. I thought it was so funny I had to leave it in, sorry.


End file.
